


Hotel Chocolate

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. chocolate - TenToo/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Chocolate

It’s the feeling of something sticky, and slightly runny on his face that wakes the Doctor on the first morning of their honeymoon. Smiling at the beautiful woman in the bed beside him, he rolls to his back, frowning. Running a finger down his face, he finally manages to focus properly and smiles. As he licks his fingers, he hears Rose stir.

“So, Doctor,” she asks, “Finally found _your_ hotel chocolate?”

Still sucking at his finger (the hotel in Barcelona supplies good chocolates) the Doctor hums his agreement. Before he can argue, his hand is being pulled away from his mouth as Rose climbs over him. He can’t help but smile at her as she rests across his hips, naked. He really does like the naked part.

Smiling down at him, she runs her fingers down his cheek before raising them to her mouth and sucking. His eyes widen, blood rushing south as memories from the night before rush through his mind. 

Before he has a chance to move, or take advantage of his naked wife, Rose is leaning down, dropping a barely there kiss on his lips before running her tongue up his cheek. Leaning back, she smirks. “Mmm, Doctor-flavoured chocolate. My favourite!”

Flipping them over, the Doctor mumbles about finding out more about Rose-flavoured anything, or everything.


End file.
